Reid's Big Surprise
by Hypergirl21
Summary: Reid went to visit his mother back in August. While he was there he met a girl, and one thing lead to another and the Doctor had his first one night stand. What is going to happen when she moves to D.C? Will they start dating, or just remain friends? What if she has a secret agenda coming to see him and what is the big deal she must talk to him about?
1. Surprise

**I do not own Criminal Minds**

**Alright. Dr. Reid needs love and that's what I write about, why because the little Doctor deserves it. Also, CBS totally just cut out the headache storyline which kinda pisses me off. To anyone reading this, Thank you. I like the storyline of this story much more than the story I was working on previously. Let's jump in, shall we? P.S. I am writing this right out of rehearsal of a Southern theatre show I am working on, so if the dialogue is southern sounding I apologize that is not my intention. **

-}-

Reid was thankful for the paperwork centred day that came Monday. The weekend had been though. He still had a headache this morning, no matter what he did, he could not get these stupid things to go away. At noon he was still sitting at his desk starting at the same folder. If Blake had noticed his lack of motivation, she had yet to say anything.

"Lunch time, my pretties." Garcia starts, walking into the bullpen with J.J. and Morgan. "Where should we go."

"Oh, I heard of this new place. Jenni's? We could try there." Blake offers while she stands and puts on her coat.

They all turn to Reid who was still sitting in his chair. He looks up at them and says, "I'm not hungry."

"Oh, come on pretty boy." Morgan says, walking over and hitting his shoulder. Which sent a jolt of pain through his head. "You gotta eat."

Reid opens his mouth to fight further when he is interrupted by on the door security members. "Dr. Reid." They all turn to the security officer. "Sorry to interrupt but a woman came downstairs asking for you, said it was urgent." He motions behind him to a woman standing at the door. Morgan gives a low whistle as it sets in to Reid who he was looking at. The woman was just about 5'4, thin waisted with perfect curves, long wavy brown hair that reached her ribcage, and bright blue eyes. She smiles and gives him an awkward wave. Her open peacoat sleeve covered most of her hand. Reid motions her over and the security officer leaves.

"Cara, what are you doing here?" He asks. Cara and him met at a bar down in Vegas three months ago, when we was visiting his mom. They both ranted about their lives to each other and then ended up spending the night together.

"Hey Spencer. I had to talk to you, and since we never exchanged numbers, I had to find you at work."

"But what are you doing, on this side of the country?"

"At least act as if you want to see me." She comes back, pissed that he didn't even say hi to her. She thought the night they had spent together had been nice. As, "nice" as one night stands could be.

Reid curses at himself and looks away from her. He was pretty happy to see her. He had liked her, but didn't even think about exchanging numbers when they were caught in the morning by her brother, whose house she had been staying at in Vegas. It was his first one night stand, and he didn't know what common curtesy was. "Sorry, I am happy to see you. I'm just confused."

"Me too. Is there somewhere we can talk in private?"

He nods and turns to walk back to the conference room, when he is stopped by four shocked faces. He turns back to Cara who was looking at Morgan, J.J Garcia, and Blake like she was on trial. "Uh, guys this is Cara Sterling. We meet when I was visiting my mom in Vegas. She is a journalist and we bonded by our Scottish heritage. Cara, this is Derek Morgan, Alex Blake, Penelope Garcia, and Jennifer Jareau." They all shake hands and exchange pleasantries, but Reid could tell Cara still felt awkward. Which was very unlike the person he met before.

"I love that shirt." Garcia says, pointing at her flowy, white tank. It was fitting at the breasts and then flared out from there. Which was also very different from what Reid first met her in. She was a short black leather skirt, and skin tight pink tank, with a fully open back. He also took notice that she was wearing kicks, as opposed to the heals that he had seen before. Though that is all clothes for Vegas, he didn't notice any of this style clothes in her closet. Which had no door on it back in Vegas.

"Thanks." She mumbles and gives her a smile.

Reid tells them he will meet them at the restaurant and takes Cara up to the conference room. "So, what brings you to D.C?" He asks, a little nicer this time and sits at the table.

She stays standing but smiles at him for the question. "I got a Public Relations

job at the Pentagon."

"That's amazing!" He exclaims and congratulates her. "But what did you have to talk to me about?"

She takes a deep breath and looks away from him. She didn't know how to bring up what she was about to say. Did you just blurt it out? I guess that was. "Spence, I'm pregnant."

It was like the whole world stopped, though that was scientifically impossible or they would all be dead. But to Reid, that's what it felt like. He couldn't hear the commotion of the bullpen. All he could hear was those two words.

"Spence, Spencer!" He jumps and looks up to her. "Did you hear me?" He shakes his head, not able to form words. "I said, I am just under three months. And since I hadn't been with anyone since James deployed two months before you, and I concentrated on getting this job, it's yours." James was her boyfriend that was killed in Iraq. She reaches into her pocket and pulls up and folded white rectangle. She hands it over to him and he has to force himself to take it. It was thick, photo paper and he had to take a deep breath before opening it.

The blurry black and white photo almost brought a tear to his eye. He knew how to read ultrasounds, and therefore knew the gender but forced himself not to tell her. "Holy crap." Is all Reid could say. He was going to be a father.

"You don't have to be involved. I just thought you should know." She states, sticking out her hand for the picture. Reid looks up at meets her eyes.

"Of course I want to be involved." He stands and hold up the picture between them. "This is our baby. And I want to be there, for everything."

Cara's mouth dropped open. Though she didn't expect the geeky doctor to push her off completely, she didn't expect that. "How, involved do you mean?"

Reid didn't know how to explain that, he was holding himself back from proposing right there and then. He never expected to not be together with the woman he was having a child with, if that time ever came. But they were not there. They had not even dated before.

"We should probably get to know each other first. We have what…" He trails off hoping he would tell him just how many weeks they had until they were going to have a little baby to take care of.

"31 weeks." She adds in.

"31 weeks. I think that is enough time to get to know a person. Where are you living?"

Cara laughs and admits what she had been holding back. "I actually just got in today. I got the job a week ago and only found out I was pregnant four days ago during the physical I had to get."

"Then move in with me. I have a two bedroom place. That would force us to get to know each other."

"I don't know Spencer." Cara starts and turns to start pacing around the room. "I have never even lived with a guy before."

"Neither have I, lived with a girl that is. Hell, I have never had a real girlfriend before. But in 31 weeks, we are going to have a little roommate." Cara smiles. The way he said that, "Little roommate" made her heart melt. This man that was standing in front of her, that she was having a baby with had broken her heart three months ago when he left with hardly a goodbye. She didn't know if she could take that again when she came here that morning, but knew she had to tell him.

"Okay."

"Okay!" Reid exclaims with a huge smile. He took down his volume as he went on. "Okay. Tell me where you are staying and I will have your suitcases brought to my apartment so they will be there when we get back. I am going to go ask my boss if I can take my work home." He moves to leave and then turns back to here, still clutching the photo of their baby. "Oh, want to go to lunch with my team mates?"

"Sure." She agrees and smiles at the huge grin that spread over his face. He was like a new puppy that just got a new toy. As soon as he was gone, she looks down at her belly and places both hands on it. Though she had not been showing yet, she could still feel the little bump that was forming on her lower abdomen. She was going to be a mother, and though the situation was a little awkward, she couldn't be happier.

-}-

Reid explained to Hotch what had just happened, and even showed the veteran father the ultrasound he still had. Hotch gave him a smile before turning serious. "This is going to be very difficult Reid. Just know that the whole team will be here to help."

"I know. We are going to lunch with them now, we can let them now then." Hotch nods and lets Reid leave to the day. Once the younger agent was out of t

room, he shook his head with a smile. This was going to be a very interesting thing to watch. Reid was great with Jack and Henry. But Hotch had the feeling he was going to be much different with his own child. Very, overprotective. He shook his head again and picked up his phone to inform a few old team members of this new development.

-}-

Reid and Cara park on the street about a block from the restaurant they were meeting the team and walk leisurely, hand in hand down to the establishment. "Did you know, that the baby is about the size of a lime right now. 1.6 inches and .25 ounces. It's skin is still see through, which is why the picture is so blurry. The fingers and toes are no longer webbed, and tooth buds, hair follicles and nail beds are forming."

"That's nice to know. When will her skin turn less see through?" Cara asks, figuring he would know.

"By next month. May I ask, why you say she?"

"I don't know. It's better than saying it. I don't actually know what it is."

"We can use either term until we do."

"I don't really want to find out. If that's okay with you."

Reid pauses and pulls her to a stop too. "Then I have to be honest to you. I already know. At 12 weeks you can tell with 90% accuracy. When I looked at the ultrasound I knew."

Cara frowns, but one that did not reach her eyes. She was still smiling with joy from him excepting them. In Reid mind, she was glowing. "It's okay. Think you can keep it a secret?"

"I will try my hardest."

"Great!" She exclaims and moves to her tiptoes to give him a peck on the lips. He smiles down at her, and they just stand like that in the street for a while.

"Oh, would you be okay if I tell my team? I have to let them know soon, since I don't want to make my boss keep that secret so…?"

"Sure, we can tell them now."

They continue on and enter the restaurant. The team had a table with two seats empty for them. Garcia motions them over, "We thought you would be joining us."

"Thank you!" Cara says as she lets Reid take off her winter coat. Revealing her teal, half cardigan underneath that she pulls tighter around herself. Self conscious about her belly. "Sorry if I wasn't very talkative earlier. That is not my normal self, I promise." Reid shakes his head in a agreement and takes the seat opposite her and beside Garcia, who was between J.J and him, Morgan opposite her and Blake beside him.

The waitress comes over and gives them both a glass of water before being sent off again. They all spend a few minutes looking over the menu. Cara seemed to be very hungry, she knew why but she didn't want to seem like a pig to these new people. So she just ordered soup and salad.

Once the menu's were gone everyone went back to chatting, except Reid and Cara who were looking at each other. Reid reaches over and takes her hand and she gives him a nod. "Hey, guys, can we have your attention?" He asks. Everyone turns to them and takes note of the hand holding.

"Uh, this is a little awkward since we just met but…" Cara starts, but trails off.

"We're having a baby." Reid finishes, not taking his eyes from hers. The team starts giving their congrats and expressing love and Reid pulls out the ultrasound picture to show everyone.

Garcia squeals. "So you guys have been dating then?" Garcia asks, scolding Reid for not telling them.

"No, actually." Cara explains. "We actually met at a bar and this is the product of a one night stand but, we are hoping to, at least get to know each other better by the time the baby comes."

The team takes a minute to absorb that. Their little Reid got a girl pregnant on a one night stand. "So," J.J. says, being the first to break the silence. "How far along?"

The girls go along a talk while Morgan motions for Reid to follow him over to the restrooms. "If I had to bet on which one of us was going to end up with an unexpected kid. I would not have picked you man."

"I probably wouldn't have picked me either." Reid jokes.

"You ready for this?"

Reid shakes his head, "No. But I do not plan on being anything like my father. I am going to be there for her and the baby. I asked her to move in with me and she said yes."

"Woah. Isn't that a little soon?"

"We said it would force us to get to know each other. Plus, I hope to be more than friends by the time the baby comes. This gives me 31 weeks for that to become a possibility."

"Keep me informed man. I would love to see you two together by the time that little genius baby comes onto this planet."

"But's it's already on this planet." Morgan just shakes his head and walks back out to the table.

-}-

"So there is the bathroom and my room is just down there." Reid says after they take the short tour of his apartment. "If you need anything."

"Thanks Spencer. For everything."

"It's my pleasure." He gives her a girl to the head and leaves her alone to unpack. Tomorrow she had to start work so picking out a good first day outfit was on the to do list.

** -}-**

** SPOILER ALERT FOR 907: HOLY CRAP REID JUST BIRTHED A BABY!**

**And it was adorable. Well I hope you guys liked that. I am going to continue, hopefully, just let me know what you all think. Shalom and Au Revior**


	2. Hospitals

Alright, I just have to say thank you to **koryandrs **for reading this story after I stopped the last one. You rock. And thank for the review as well.

Then I slept on it and I have 15 emails for it! Incredibly excited. That makes me want to make this chapter extremly long. Let me thank people now:

**For Reviews: **

**Kathryn Claire O'Connor, **and I don't want to sound creepy but I read your Leah/Spencer series and it was awesome.

**Lenika 08 **Gracias mi amigo/a. If my four years of spanish actually taught me anything I would say more.

Again, thank you **koryandrs**

**Criminal-Minds-superfan**Thank you for your review! And I hope they do start up the headache thing again,

**For Follows:**

**Dalonega Noquisi, GloryDays1984, Kathryn Claire O'Connor, Lenika08, Noskilz, SpencerReidFan047, 1, and crista128, giderasial, pokerfacelove, rya13, rosek28, Aniles, Kate Haswari, ladymadricia, Put me through to the pentagon(P.S I like your name), Forevermore21, gracie ann, and Angel Went Crazy**

**And Last but not least Favourites:**

**SpencerReidFan047, xjavierax, rya13, Kate Haswari, IComeInPeace**

Thank you again everyone. Now lets get back to this baby situation, shall we?

-}-

Cara wakes up the next morning and stretches. But as soon as she opened her eyes, her stomach flipped. "Oh my god!" She jumps out of bed and runs over to the bathroom just in time to throw up the contents of her stomach. She had had morning sickness before, well not that she knew that was what it was before she had just mounted it to stress. Now that she knew it was morning sickness it felt worse.

"Cara?" Reid comes up beside her and places a comforting hand on her back.

"Do you know when this will end?"

"Should be by next week."

Cara sits down in front of the toilet and bends over to put her head on her feed. "Thank the lord."

"How can you do that?!" Reid exclaims watching as she seemed to double over.

She twists her head and looks up at him confused. "Do what?"

"That!" He sits down at sits that way she was, with his feet touching each other and his knees out. Then, attempted to bend over the way she was. "Ow, god!" He shouts.

"Well don't hurt yourself." She stands and helps him out of the yoga pose.

"Breakfast before work?" Reid asks as they made their way over to the little kitchenette in the apartment.

"I would love some." She takes a seat at the bar as Reid walks over to the fridge.

"Well, we have eggs, or eggs."

"Eggs sounds good. But they wouldn't hurt the baby would they?"

"Not as long as they are cooked properly. Eggs are actually going to be an important source of protein in your diet."

"Great, scrambled please."

Soon they both had a plate full of eggs and a cup of tea in front of them. "We can go to the grocery store tonight and get more food. The place stays pretty sparce since I am out on cases so much. But since you are here now-"

"And I am going to be eating like a pig."

Spencer puts down his fork and takes her hand. "Eating more isn't 'eating like a pig' you are eating for two. Two that are very important to me."

Cara shakes her head and turns to face him completely. "How can you say that? Spencer, we have only spent, well now almost two days together-"

"Yes but I have thought about you almost everyday. Yesterday, before you walked in, I was thinking about how the few hours I had spent with you all those months ago, were the only hours I didn't have these stupid headaches."

Cara's breath catches, "But you said they never stopped."

"They hadn't until then. And the night I held you in my arms was the first full night of sleep I had had in almost a year. I thought about you everyday. And when you walked through those doors I thought I had officially gone insane. That I was imagining you. But I wasn't. You're here. And the universe gave me a second chance."

She smiles at his almost declaration on love and puts a hand to her belly. "I don't know if it's a second chance or just a continuation of the first."

"Whatever it is, I want it. I want you. And I want this baby."

"Me too Spencer." She slips out of her chair and he opens his legs so he could hug her as he sat. With her arms wrapped around his neck and her face buried in his neck, she started to sob.

"Hey,"Spencer laughs a little and hugs her tighter. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know." She says pulling back from him and cups his face with her hands.

"What did I do to get so lucky?" She asks running her thumbs over his cheeks.

Spencer laughs and says, "The fact we find this situation lucky, I think means we were meant for each other."

Cara laughs and kisses him. What she had meant to be a quick show of affection, soon turned into one of the steamiest kisses she had ever had. Spencer groans as his phone begins to ring beside him.

"It's Garcia." He tells Cara. She nods in understanding and sits back down at her seat. "Hey Garcia."

"Hey Reid. Sorry, I know Cara just got here and she's probably still getting settled in, but we have a case in Wyoming."

"Wyoming?" Reid asks.

"Yea, I know. But Cara can come hang with me whenever she feels lonely."

Reid hold the phone away from him to tell this to Cara. She smiles and says she would love to. "She would love that Garcia. But she does have work so she won't be alone the whole time."

"But work is work Reid. I am here for her to have fun."

"Oh, not again!" Cara exclaims and runs to the bathroom.

"Garcia. I will be there soon, but I have to get her ready first."

"Okay. I will tell Hotch. I am sure he will understand, just don't miss the plane." Reid hangs up and goes to help Cara. At least the twelfth week was coming and this should start to come to a close.

-}-

Reid got into the conference room just as Garcia was finishing explaining the case. "Sorry, I-"

"You don't have to explain Reid." Hotch says, standing and closing his tablet. "This is most likely going to start occuring more often, especially when the baby comes. Wheels up in thirty."

Everyone gave Reid a smile as they filed from the room. "Reid, Cara is going to join me for lunch right?"

"Yes. She said she would meet you here at one."

"I will be ready for her. Now, don't worry about her while you are gone. Worry about the case, I will worry about her."

Reid smiles and leaves his friend, feeling better that there was someone to take care of Cara while he was away.

-}-

Cara reported to the Pentagon an hour early. The security officer at the door took her down to where her bosses office was with a genuine smile. She thanks him again for his kindness and enters the office. "Ah, Miss Sterling. Welcome." A woman with short, blond hair and a stiff pant suit welcomes her standing and putting out her hand out.

"Thank you Mrs. Franklin. I'm not underdressed, am I?" She asks looking down at her own flowy white dress with a purple scarf around her neck. She noticed that though she was not showing yet, if she wore tight dresses, they were very uncomfortably tight.

"Not at all. As long as you are not coming in leggings, a t-shirt and uggs, you should be fine. You just need to look pretty for the press."

"Well, I promise I will not be coming to work in that. Though there is a problem that has come up that may cause other issues."

"Are you referring to your pregnancy? Coupled with the fact that you are not married or in a relationship." Mrs. Franklin didn't look at Cara as she spoke. Cara couldn't keep the shock from her face. Franklin turns her attention backed to the shocked woman standing in front of her. "What? Did you think that the physical _we_ requested was going to be private?"

"I knew it wouldn't be, but I thought that the pregnancy would be left out of the report."

"Sorry. The government employees have no secrets-" Franklin pauses and thinks for a second. "Well, that's a lie. If it were true you wouldn't have a job. But you understand what I was inferring. Now, lets get to work shall we. Take out your tablet and I will let you know what issues have arisen that I need you to take a look at."

After a long conversation and many problems that Cara was going to have to deal with. Mrs. Franklin walks her over to the other door in the room. Your office is through here. You will enter through the door to the hallway but if I need you quickly you may use this door. My secretary is already there, so that is the other desk. Everyone will come into your office before they enter mine. The door Jeffery took you through is normally only used by me."

"Okay." She says, she walks into the other room, which was actually just a bit smaller than Franklin's office.

"Melinda, this is our new Public Relations girl, Cara Sterling. Make her feel welcome." Cara smiles at the other girl, who waves absentmindedly.

"Welcome. That's your desk. Just don't bother me while I'm working and we'll be good." Melinda says

-}-

Cara entered the BAU at one on the dot. Melinda said she was getting sick of the girl's stomach growling and sent her away early. It wasn't her fault she was pregnant and therefore eating for two.

She lead herself back to Garcia's office. Spencer had explained to her where it was in case Garcia wasn't waiting for her. She smiles at the few people she passes as she reaches the door marked P. Garcia. Her hand was on the door when a scream sounded from inside followed by a ton of shouts consisting of, "Is he okay?"

Cara barged through the door to see Garcia standing up at her desk, her chair knocked over, along with a coffee mug that was spilling its content onto the floor. "Penelope?" Cara asks stepping into the room hesitantly.

"Oh my god! Cara!" Garcia exclaims flipping around to face the young woman. "I completely forgot we were getting lunch, the case got so crazy and then-" Garcia stops and throws her hand over her mouth as tears welled in her eyes.

"And then what Garcia?" Cara demands. But the woman didn't answer, instead a voice over the speaker on the desk phone did.

"He's breathing Garcia. They are medivacing him to the hospital right now. You might want to call Cara and let her know. But be gentle, she's pregnant. The baby doesn't need anymore stress than the move across the country gave it."

If Hotch said anything else, Cara didn't hear it. She passed out and feel to the floor with a thump.

-}-

The beeping noise was really driving her insane. Cara thought as she woke up in the sterile white room. "Why am I here?" She asks sitting up in the uncomfortable bed.

"Oh, Cara! Thank goodness!" Garcia exclaims running to her side. Cara notices the heart monitor strapped to her belly as it digs into her ribs.

She lays slowly back down on the bed and rubs at her eyes. "Penelope, what happened?"

Garcia sits down on the bed and takes Cara's hand. "You passed out after you heard what had happened. The doctor said it was a combination of not eating for seven hours, and the stress from everything. The stress from the accident just hit you over the edge."

"What happened to Spencer?" Cara asks locking eyes with the blond.

"Are you sure you can hear this?"

"As long as he isn't dead, the ideas made up in my mind will be far worse."

Garcia nods before she starts talking, "He was shot in the side by the unsub." Cara gasps and Garcia quickly calms her down before continuing. "Don't worry, he got knocked out but they got him into surgery and he's going to be fine in a few weeks. He can be transported back here in a week and get discharged. But after that he will need to stay at home for a while."

"But he's okay?"

"He's in a little pain but he's fine. When he woke up from surgery he asked to talk to you, but you were put under by the doctor to make sure everything was alright with the baby without you waking up with a strange object up your-"

"Penelope," Cara cuts her off, knowing what was going to come next in that sentence. "Is the baby alright?"

"Perfectly healthy!"

"Good." Cara relaxes back into the tough pillow and takes a breath. Spencer was okay, the baby was okay, she was okay. But is Spencer can't go back to work for a while and he most likely won't be able to do much at home… "Penelope?" Cara asks the blond who had looked down at her phone.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Do you think it would be good for me to ask a few weeks off from work? I mean Spencer won't be able to do much on his own once he gets back here right?"

Garcia thinks it over for a second before answering. "Well, probably not. But you just got that job. Are you sure you want to ask off before you even get started?"

Cara sinks back down and thinks herself. "That's true. But my boss is really sweet and my office mate would just like it if I left anyhow. I don't think they would have a problem with it. Plus, I could work from the house."

"You could. But you two won't be alone in this. All of us will be helping out anyhow."

Cara looks down at her hands. It had been one day, and she already hated this job. But she didn't want to tell that to Garcia. "I guess your right."

Garcia could see it in her face that all she wanted to do was stay home with Reid. And, who knows, maybe it would be good for them to speed up a relationship. "I'm going to go grab some coffee, you going to be okay by yourself?"

"I'll be fine."

Garcia smiles to her and leaves. As soon as she was out of earshot, she pulls out her phone and dials a number. "Hotchener."

"Hey Hotch, are we still in need of a new public affairs person with J.J. becoming an agent?"

Back in the room, Cara grabs her cell phone and calls her bosses number. "Susan Franklin's office, Melinda speaking. Mrs. Franklin is busy at the moment how may I assist you?"

"Melinda, its Cara-"

"Cara, what the hell happened to you. Just because I send you to lunch a few minutes early does not mean you can take the rest of the day off. Its three o'clock for god sakes."

"I'm sorry Melinda. There's been an accident. My… boyfriend, the father of my baby, he was shot on duty today and when I heard I passed out from shock. I'm in the hospital."

The other woman was quiet for a minute. "Oh, well that is a completely different story. I am sorry to hear that. Are you feeling better? Is the baby alright?"

"The baby is fine, I'm fine-"

"What about your boyfriend? How is he?"

"They rushed him into surgery and he's fine, or at least he will be in a few weeks."

"That's a relief. Have you seen him yet?"

"No, the team he works with is not in the state. So I will have to wait the week until he gets back here to see him."

"Why can't you just fly out there?"

"Melinda, work."

"So?"

"So, I don't want to lose my job after a day."

"Oh, hell." Cara heard rustling on the other end and then muffled voices on the other end. "Susan, you have to give Cara a few weeks off. Her boyfriend was just shot. And a baby can't take the pressure from that and work at the same time… She's in the hospital she passed out after the news… yes I can take care of it until then… yes I'm sure she would be willing to help from home… thank you." More rustling and then Melinda was back. "You have three weeks off, if I have any problems I will be calling you. You owe me."

"Of course, thank you Melinda, thank you!" The two women hung up just as Garcia steps back into the room.

"What was that about?"

Cara smiles down at her phone, before answering. "My boss gave me three weeks off thanks to her secretary."

Garcia was speechless. She guesses that her plan is no longer needed. "That's great."

"Yea it is. Can I fly out there? I want to see him."

"Ah. The doctors want to keep you here over night to make sure everything is okay with the baby and… we haven't exactly told Reid. He just woke up and asked for you but we couldn't bring ourselves to tell him."

"Can we call him?"

Garcia grabs her phone and dials Hotch's number, "Hey Hotch, can Reid talk? Cara wants to talk to him." She smiles and hands Cara the phone.

"Spencer?" Cara asks as soon as she grabs the phone.

"Hey," Tears welled in Cara's eyes at how weak he sounded.

"Oh Spencer, why did you have to go and get yourself shot!"

He laughs, but it only turns into coughing. "Sorry. I know we have the baby to worry about now."

"No, the baby is fine. Just get better and come home."

"I will. See you soon."

"Sleep well Spencer." But he was already out. Hotch told her goodbye and hung up.

"So, when do you want to go see him."

Cara stars at the phone, "No, I think I am going to wait for him to come home. Maybe I can use the time off to start planning the babies room."

"But won't the babies room be the room you are staying in? So how much can you change."

"Well maybe something else can change. And then the baby could have a room all to herself, or himself."

"Well, I would be more than happy to help with anything you need."

"Thank you Penelope. I might take you up on that."

-}-

**I am so sorry this is so late! I hope you all are still reading. I did not realize college could get so hard. **

**If I don't get another in before hand, Happy Holidays!**

**Shalom friends.**


End file.
